


【哈德】荒芜玫瑰

by Seven730



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29216439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven730/pseuds/Seven730
Summary: :这世间，本就是各人下雪，各人有各人的隐晦和皎洁。战争结束，总要有人先走出来，不是吗？
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 3





	【哈德】荒芜玫瑰

一份报告递到面前，这使正忙于手上文书工作的Harry不得不仰头，看看是哪个幸运儿又完成了他的工作。

“这该死的天气，今年真是见鬼了。”Hnak搓了搓手，傲罗办公室实在说不上冷，但他忍不住这么做。

窗外的雪实在太大了，冷气或者能透过来之类的。Hnak承认，年轻人总有旺盛的想象力。

但并不能完全怪他，这间“救世主”独立办公室与魔法部其他地方比起来，总要冷一些。

或许是，气场什么的，谁知道呢。

毕竟大战以后的这么些年来，“救世主”除了这一间傲罗司独立办公室以外，并没有任何特殊。

没有升职，没有特权，除了“救世主”这个名号坐实以外。一个傲罗司执行小队队长似乎已经满足他了。

大概，魔法界的运行原则，不会因为一个人的死亡而改变，不论是谁。

Harry已经审完了递上来的报告，他当然没有空去查看眼前这个年轻人丰富的大脑空间。

“报告没有问题，那么，周末愉快。”Harry将报告放在手边已经摞成一堆的那叠文件上，点头示意Hank可以离开了。

咔哒的关门声后，办公室又恢复了一种冷清。Harry转头看了看窗外，雪终于停了，积雪却厚重地绊住了行色匆匆的脚步。

即使没有这样的大雪，他的脚步也不见得比这些人慢。从一个目的地到另一个目的地，这就是他现在生活的全部。

魔法界或许对他有着什么期待。或许有，或许没有。当然，Harry知道他已经完成了最大的那个，杀死伏地魔保护魔法界。

这就是他对魔法界的意义。当然，这并不讨厌，就单纯的保护魔法界而言，这也是他现在的工作。至于那些隐秘窥探带来的附赠品，Harry没有办法说服自己接受。

最好就像现在这样，忘了这个头上有疤的救世主。

趁着雪停，Harry收拾好桌上的文件，穿上外套又注意地掸了掸肩上不知在哪里沾上的灰尘。

“圣芒戈。”确认无误后，Harry直接在原地幻影移形。他说过，他并不在路上浪费时间。

“伤口恢复得不错，这是最后一次换药。”魔杖上的莹莹绿光熄灭，Draco快速地在检查报告上签好名，还是极其优雅的Malfoy的字体。

Harry得承认，在圣芒戈见到Draco，确实是他现在的生活里，为数不多能让他感到诧异的事。

即使，这件事是那么的合理。即使Harry为Draco作证，战后Malfoy家族还是无可避免地受到巨额罚款和长期监禁，Draco在禁期结束后选择了圣芒戈的工作。

很明智的选择，同时也很适合他。不论是作为Malfoy还是Draco。

“为什么在这次受伤之前，我没有在圣芒戈见到过你。”Harry自觉地解开胸前的扣子，露出他右胸上那条深长的伤口。

Draco用指尖摸了摸伤口上的血痂，将浸好魔药的纱布敷在还有些渗血的裂口上。

“因为我之前不能轮转到傲罗对接部门。”Harry看不见Draco的神色，但他的语气异常平静，发自内心的。

也许一个Malfoy也不能对这该死的生活做点什么。

“那以后，我还能会在圣芒戈见到你是吗，Malfoy。”

“我希望最好不要。当然，伟大的救世主也许喜欢受伤，多么值得人称颂啊。”Draco还是那么尖锐，不过他说完之后便收拾好魔药和器具，低着头不知道在单子上写着什么。

很明显，Draco已经没有和Harry吵架的兴致，甚至刚才也只是Malfoy象征性的刻薄。

“得了吧，没有人喜欢这个，救世主只不过是额头上有个疤，谁会在乎他是谁。”Harry有些无法控制地宣泄了他压抑的情绪，即使Malfoy并没有打算理他。

从他毫无逻辑的话里，Draco似乎听出了点什么。他抬眼看了看Harry，手里的动作也因此顿了一下。

“看来我们的救世主有了一点小麻烦。”

“……”

“这瓶外用，这瓶每天晚上喝一次，欢迎下次再来。”Draco点了点桌上两瓶药剂，并没有再纠缠刚才的话题。

睡前Harry看着手上淡褐色的魔药，Draco那可以称得上波澜不惊的样子一遍又一遍冲刷过他的脑海。

战后的Draco应该是这样吗，他说不上来。傲慢自恃，又被战争的烈火折磨摧毁后的Draco。

Harry不知道在自己的臆想里，Draco应该继续维护着他的尊贵，变本加厉地渴求回到权力中心还是被磨平棱角和自尊，颓废地结束落魄后半生的生命。

但总该不会是现在这样，像一汪平静的湖，只泛起若有若无的涟漪。

也许，这是最好的状况，比我好多了。Harry在睡意彻底胜利之前这样想着。毕竟，今天的脱口而出让他想明白他无时无刻不想摆脱救世主的阴影。

魔法界并不真正需要他，全力依旧是世界运行的准则。但救世主的名号却桎梏着他，每一个人向他表示尊敬，又傲慢地窥探着他的一举一动。

Harry不知道他是不是该做点什么，升职什么的。这让他本能地排斥着。

再见到Draco的时候，Harry想不到会是这么的慌乱。Hank在任务收尾时被魔咒击中，恶人的最后一搏总是拼尽全力。

魔咒伤得太深了，一晚上都是进进出出的医师，混杂着Harry听不懂的各种治疗咒。Draco很多次从Harry身边经过，只是默然地分给Harry一点视线。

终于在天际泛白的时候，Hank被推到监护室。

“傲罗都是这么拼命吗，亲爱的队长。”Draco的声音有些干燥沙哑，这使他的嘲讽意味被淡去不少。

“我想，这只是因为敌人比较……顽强。”Harry谨慎地选择了措辞，谁也没想到浑身是血的人还拿得动魔杖，甚至来一个狠绝的反击。

“哈，看来伏地魔真是一个好榜样。”难得的，Harry从Draco的语气里听到一些厌恶情绪，“这些蠢货”。

似乎Draco已经完全忘记了他的过去，以及他的Malfoy血统，他曾经固执的偏见。 

“你似乎已经不在乎了，我是说伏地魔……还有，别的……”Harry正无措地想着怎么表达他的疑问，这实在困扰他有一阵了。

“一个Malfoy永远会得到他想要的。”即使是说着这样的话，Draco的语气也还是可以算得上平静。

“但是……”

“打断别人说话可不礼貌。”Draco给了Harry一个眼神，“并不是每一件事都能笔直地到达目的地，但这不代表Malfoy的失败。当然，这期间得放弃一些无关痛痒的东西”。

Harry不知道Draco用了多少时间来接受这个，才能这么坦然，甚至让他觉得眼前的人甚至有些，有些熠熠生辉。

“真的，Malfoy。”Harry没有太多犹豫，他真诚又迫切地想表达他的感受“你现在真的让人意想不到，非常褒义的”。

Draco大概没想到Harry会这么说，他明显地愣了，接着是一阵大笑，发自内心又不带嘲讽的。

Harry可以自信地说这是他从未见过的。

“可是我们的救世主似乎遇到了一点小麻烦。”

Draco眼里流露出一种促狭的笑意，Harry觉得这实在好看极了。

“我想是的。”Harry扒了扒头发，他现在确实有一点前所未有的倾诉欲。“救世主实在不是个能让人高兴的名号”。

“你想换成什么，黄金男孩？够了吧，你已经过了年纪了。”

“你知道这并不是称呼的问题。魔法界现在已经不需要什么救世主了，但只要你叫这个，他们总是无孔不入地对你的生活窥探，再毫无顾忌地评头论足。Merlin，我真是受够了。”

“所以你还没有认识到关注的意义。”Draco趁着Harry抱怨的间隙，用一杯馥郁芬芳的玫瑰茶安抚了自己的喉咙。

看着Harry投来不解的目光，Draco甚至出于意料地好心解释。

“那只不过是满足他们乏味肮脏的窥探欲和自尊心。你的一切都只不过是一点茶余饭后的小小谈资。”

也许这是Malfoy天生的优势，Malfoy从不在意质疑。Harry突然有一种轻快感，头一次。

Draco正低头看着茶杯里舒展的玫瑰花瓣，殷红优雅的气息。Harry的心却抑制不住地狂跳起来。

有什么东西好像重新鲜活起来，比玫瑰更动人的。

“谢谢你，Malfoy。”

Draco并没有抬头看他，甚至只是含混地应了一声，便放下茶杯转头出去了。

Hank发现自己的队长在他伤后突然异常关心起自己来。具体就是，每天下班后准时出现在圣芒戈行使探望，并且和自己的责任医师友好交谈上好一阵。

他可不记得傲罗部有什么关于伤后傲罗探望限制的法令。

“Potter，我不认为过多的探望会加速Hank的伤势痊愈。”

“Hank？你们就已经不是普通的患者与医师关系了吗？你们才认识不到一个星期。”

“你那该死的耳朵到底在听什么。”

“这很重要，你甚至都没有叫过我Harry！”

Draco明显愣住了。

Harry以为自己把Draco吓住了，正在想办法极力补救。

他不知道Draco只是把“如果你因为我对Mr.Lewis的冒犯而生气，我可以告诉你我对他一点想法都没有，收起你的敌意然后滚进他的病房。”这一大段话咽下去需要一点时间。

“所以，你不是在……”Draco还是觉得这个词有点难以启齿，他决定换一个说法“我想你探视的频率很容易让人误会你对Mr.Lewis有点什么隐秘的想法，Potter。”

“我对Hank？哦不，我对他什么想法都没有。”

Draco挑了挑眉，似乎想明白了点什么。

显然Harry也看出来了。他深吸了一口气决定全盘托出“我是有些想法，但不是对Hank。是对你，Draco。”

既然开了头，后面的话就顺畅起来。

“你知道我战后的状态一直不算很好，但每次见你都能让我感到平静……我想，这不仅是你说的话起到作用。当然，它们非常有意义……但还有别的原因，我从未发现你有着坚韧且柔软的内心。是我的偏见让我错过了你那么久，我真诚地希望你能原谅我。” 

Harry带着希翼的眼神去看Draco灰色而璀璨的眼睛，甚至伸手拉过Draco的双手，像是担心人跑掉似的。 

Draco低头看着被Harry紧握的双手，“我原谅了，然后呢？”

这是个明显超出Harry预料的回答，惊诧之余Harry开始磕磕绊绊地组织语言。

“我想……我是说，我喜欢你。我们……嗯，你愿不愿意……”

Draco轻笑了一下，但还是十分耐心地等着Harry说下去。

Draco眼里深邃的情感，Harry并没有完全看懂，但他感到Draco并不反感他的话，甚至有一些期待和快慰。

这给了Harry莫大的勇气。

“我希望你能给我一个机会，让我爱你。”

然后，他得到了一个吻。

Draco贴过去，只在他的唇上留下温软的触感，片刻即逝。但馥郁的玫瑰香，却久久不能散去。

“你真的接受了？”Harry并没有意识到在当天的第一次约会结束后不应该问如此扫兴的问题。

“现在你的男友想要一朵玫瑰。”Draco并没有回答Harry的问题，他倨傲地站在门口，等待着他的玫瑰。

由于眼下买一朵玫瑰实在无法成为现实，Harry摸出一支随身的钢笔，用魔杖点了点，妖冶的玫瑰总是俘获人心。

Draco接过来，凝视着黑夜中这一抹艳丽的红沉默了片刻。

“Potter，接下来的话我只说一次。”Draco仍然盯着手上的那朵玫瑰，声音却有些悠远。

“我一直都知道的，无论在什么时候你都会挺过去。你有着，你无法想象的力量。那对我，很重要。”

Draco将手里的花插到Harry胸前，倾身去给他一个吻。缠绵的，热烈的一个吻。裹挟着年岁里的那么多隐忍，扑向属于他们的梦寐以求。

Harry将他拥紧，他们在冬日里相爱，在寂静无人的街道里回吻。

“Harry，你才是我荒芜之地上的玫瑰。”


End file.
